


Isn't She Precious?

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, SUPER DUPER SOFT AND FLUFFY, domestic khourgorio to the MAX, domestic work wives, mama khoury, mama tammy, so insanely fluffy but twas necessary for my heart, tammy and naomi quality time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Sequel to Isn't She Lovely?In which Hannah and Tammy find their rhythm taking care of their newborn baby girl.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Isn't She Precious?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request! It made me so happy to get this request and to write it, so thank you for your enthusiasm. I hope this is as fun for you to read as it was for me to write!

Big, beautiful, dark brown eyes blinked up at Tammy from a chubby face that quickly screwed up in confusion, her head tilting to the side as the infant tried to comprehend the moving shapes above her. Tammy smiled softly and tapped the mobile she’d just installed above Neda’s crib, making the bright objects spin faster. The one-month-old’s mouth hung open as she forgot to blink in her astonishment, wonder painted all over her round face.

Tammy was absolutely fascinated by her, the way her little arms and legs were starting to collect the baby fat to match her cheeks; the way her entire body still had to move to follow her head, which was so much heavier than she could yet handle; the way she startled herself awake if she wasn’t swaddled tightly enough when she was put to bed. “You’re such a little weirdo, Neda,” she whispered, as Neda finally realized she needed to close her eyes and squeezed them shut as if to make up for the time she’d kept them open.

A pair of arms snaked around Tammy’s waist, making her jump a little in surprise. A chin came to rest on Tammy’s shoulder. “Good morning,” Hannah greeted sleepily.

“Hey,” Tammy laughed, rubbing the arms encircling her. “You know it’s 4 in the afternoon, right?”

“I cannot say I knew that.” Hannah dipped her head and deposited a kiss on Tammy’s shoulder before returning to her previous position. “You finished the mobile.”

“Yeah, while you were asleep.”

Tammy felt more than saw the smile that stretched across Hannah’s face. “It looks amazing, babe.”

Shrugging, Tammy turned around in Hannah’s arms so she could see her. “It was the least I could do. She seems to like it.” She tugged Hannah to her side so they both could watch Neda’s wide-eyed contemplation of the colorful shapes. “She hasn’t taken her eyes off it since I put it up.”

Hannah let out a rush of air when she saw her daughter, the same rapt attention on her face as on Neda’s. “God, I love her so much, Tammy.” Her voice still carried vestiges of her nap, but Tammy could see the wonder in her eyes. “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone else as much as I love Naomi.”

“She’s incredible,” Tammy agreed, squeezing Hannah’s hand. “You good? You need more sleep? I can always take Neda on a little stroll around the block.”

“You’re sweet, but I’m okay. I should feed her now anyway. I’ve only got two more weeks left to spend all my time with her before going back to work, after all.” Hannah leaned down and picked Neda up, resting her small form against her chest. “When’s the last time _you_ slept?”

Tammy waved off the question as she adjusted the blanket around the infant. “I got a couple hours last night, but I’m fine. I got too distracted staring at her to sleep when I could have earlier.”

Hannah tilted her head to the side, warmth twinkling in her deep brown eyes as she rubbed Neda’s back soothingly. She stepped closer and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Tammy’s lips. “I love how much you love her,” she said when she pulled away, touching her forehead to Tammy’s.

Tammy pushed the hair out of Hannah’s face and kissed her again. “Her and you.”

Unable to help herself, Hannah let her lips press against Tammy’s again. Tammy used her hand in Hannah’s hair to stabilize her head, reveling in the feeling of her. These moments had become rarer since Neda was born and more precious. “I love you, too, so much,” Hannah whispered against her lips.

The sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by Naomi’s voice announcing her arrival, brought an end to the kiss, but not before Hannah gave Tammy one last peck, as if she didn’t quite want to leave yet. “We’re up here, baby,” she called out. She and Tammy left the nursery to see Naomi climbing the stairs toward them. “How was school?”

The 11-year-old grinned up at them and kissed her mom on the cheek before doing the same with Tammy. “School was fine, the usual. Talia and Jess are fighting again, and I’m stuck in the middle _again_.” She tiptoed to look at her baby sister’s face in her mother’s arms. “I think Neda is much better company right now.”

“Aw, I’m sorry today was rough, sweetie,” Hannah said, her hand leaving Neda’s back so she could stroke Naomi’s cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Naomi shook her head, not quite as successful as she’d likely intended at hiding the frown on her face. “Not right now. I just wanna play with my baby sister.”

“Okay,” Hannah let it drop. “Once I feed Neda, she’s all yours.” She dropped her hand to Naomi’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

As Hannah went back into the nursery, Tammy let her gaze focus on the pre-teen. “Hey, you want some hot chocolate?”

Naomi let her usual smile return to her face, but her voice was muted. “Yes, please.”

The pair entered the kitchen, and Tammy tapped the countertop. “Take a load off.” Naomi acquiesced, sliding onto the barstool at the counter. While Tammy put water in the kettle, she eyed the young girl whose face had fallen as soon as she thought she wasn’t being watched. “I remember being caught in my friends’ fights in school,” she offered, her attention still on the kettle. She turned off the tap and placed the kettle on the stove. “Even if I tried not to take sides, I’d still get turned into the bad guy somehow. It sucked.”

“It _does_ suck,” Naomi agreed, some of her sadness finally coming through her words. “They’re both upset that I keep talking to both of them, and now neither of them will talk to me.”

Tammy retrieved a mug from the cabinet and emptied the packet of hot chocolate into it. “Middle school was the worst,” she said. “Everyone says the meanest thing that comes to mind and they don’t see how it hurts people.” She stopped in front of Naomi, making sure she caught her eye. “But your loyalty to both of your friends is amazing, and they’ll eventually notice that. They’ll realize they hurt the sweetest girl they ever met.”

Naomi attempted a half-smile, not really believing Tammy’s words. “And what if they don’t?”

Tammy leaned on the countertop so she was eye-level with her. “Then it hurts—a lot—but it doesn’t mean you’re any less of an amazing kid. You’ll make other friends, even if it’s outside school. And remember that middle school _does_ end.”

“Is high school any better?”

“It’s easier to find a group you like in high school, yeah,” Tammy said. “It’s not like a flip is switched and everyone’s nice to each other again, but they do settle down a little. And with AP classes and extracurriculars it gets way easier to avoid the bullies and find your friends.”

The kettle started to whistle, and Tammy turned back to the stove to turn it off and pour the hot water into the mug. When she finished mixing the hot chocolate, she placed the steaming mug in front of the pre-teen, who looked up gratefully. “Thank you, Tammy.” She wrapped her small hands around the mug. “I feel a little better now knowing this won’t last forever. I just gotta figure out how to get through it right now.”

Tammy nodded in understanding. “I always found books to be a nice escape when people got too much to handle at school.”

Taking a sip, Naomi smiled for real this time. “I’ll keep that in mind. There has been a new series I’ve been thinking about starting.”

“Honey, I’ve got a whole list for you if you need it.” That earned Tammy a giggle, making the agent glow with pride.

“I’m glad Mom has you,” Naomi said softly. “I like having you here, too.”

That simple statement made all the air leave Tammy’s lungs. Feeling moisture pricking at the corners of her eyes, she tried to maintain her composure as she responded, “I really like being able to be here with you, too.”

* * *

The moonlight illuminated an exhausted Hannah curled up under the comforter as Tammy climbed into bed beside her. “Hey,” Hannah yawned, reaching behind her and tugging Tammy’s hand around her waist. “Where’ve you been?”

Tammy kissed Hannah’s cheek as she sidled closer to her girlfriend. “Ryan was spending time with Neda, so I ran out and got some groceries.”

“I missed you,” Hannah whispered, turning around so she could look Tammy in the eye. “You never seem to stop moving.”

“Only so you could sleep a little,” Tammy insisted. She inched forward until their noses touched. “Someone’s gotta keep you fed while you’re feeding the little one.”

Hannah leaned forward and captured Tammy’s lips with her own. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always,” Tammy said, pulling Hannah back in. She felt Hannah’s leg drape over hers as the kiss deepened. Tammy opened her mouth slightly, just enough to let out a contented sigh, which Hannah answered with a small moan. When the need for air became too great, they separated only just enough that their lips were no longer touching. Even though Tammy’s body hummed with pent up energy from the kiss, she knew they were both too tired to do anything more tonight.

“I love you,” Hannah murmured, sleep already descending upon her.

Tammy placed a feather-light kiss on the tip of her nose and whispered, “I love you, too. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
